Yo no odio el Día Blanco
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Continuación de Ama a San Valentín. Hinata aun espera una respuesta de Naruto a su confesión, ¿pero por qué él no le ha dado una? Es decir, ¿quien le daría una respuesta a ella? Con su cabello insípido, cara insípida, ropa insípida y unos ojos grises insípidos que bien podrían ser aperlados. ¿Como debería sentirse Hinata cuando Naruto ya no le dirige la palabra? Hay una sorpresa.


¡Al fin! ¡Lo he hecho!

¡Hola a todos! Había quedado de hacer esto hace varios meses, pero al fin esta aquí. Esta es la continuación de "Ama a San Valentín", según el reto Namroy Namikaze escribió la continuación, pero como varios me pidieron que yo escribiera una, ¡aquí está!

Si que le metí drama.

¡Notas cortas aquí, y nos vemos al final!

La imagen le pertenece a Soel-chan en Deviantart por si las dudas.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, incluso si cae un meteorito y nos mata a todos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo no odio el Día Blanco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** inata se miró al espejo una vez más antes de salir hacia el instituto. Vio a la chica en el espejo y soltó un suspiro: cara insípida, cabello insípido, ropa insípida, color de ojos gris insípido aunque podrían ser de un color perla. Otro día más. Hace casi un mes se le había declarado a Naruto accidentalmente. ¿Y él qué había hecho?

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Sus sentimientos fueron pisoteados de la peor manera.

¿Pero que esperaba? Era obvio que Naruto no respondería a su confesión, con su cara insípida, su cabello insípido, ropa insípida…

Todo era un ciclo.

Los únicos que parecían interesarse en ella eran esos chicos de otro instituto que la habían estado acosando desde hace un par de semanas. Supo que sus nombres eran Sasori y Deidara, y siempre le decían que tenía unos excelentes "atributos". Le decían cosas e intentaban tocarla a veces, pero ella con una sonrisa y con alguna excusa siempre lograba huir de ellos.

-Perdón. Alguien me está esperando.

-¿Quién es, nena? ¿Tu novio? – preguntó Sasori interesado.

-Ah…. No, no, nada de eso… ¡me tengo que ir!

-Pff, seguro que era su novio. –dijo Deidara mientras veía a la chica salir corriendo. –Sin embargo me gustan las chicas como ella. Está bien buena.

Al llegar al instituto se dirigió a su clase. Se sentó en su lugar, y pudo ver como Naruto hablaba animadamente con Ino y Tenten. Suspiró. Se le había visto mucho con esas dos en el último mes. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, y miró hacia la ventana.

Desde hace casi un mes Naruto no le dirigía la palabra. Y ella estaba muriéndose por eso. Ahora entendía porque no todos andaban por ahí confesando sus sentimientos a la persona que aman a diestra y siniestra. Por miedo a arruinar la amistad.

Y ella la había arruinado al declarársele a Naruto. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero batió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando no llorar.

Kakashi llegó a los pocos minutos, y comenzó la clase.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hinata se encontraba almorzando en el salón casi vacío. De repente Naruto entró, y los ojos azules de él se encontraron con los de ella. Sin embargo él desvió la mirada rápidamente, y buscó algo en su portafolio para volver a salir rápidamente del salón. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, y ella solo se sentía destrozada cuando pasaba eso.

Al día siguiente, Hinata empezó a almorzar en la azotea. No quería encontrarse con Naruto.

.

-¿Uh? No está. –murmuro Naruto al llegar al salón y no encontrar a Hinata allí. Normalmente ella siempre está almorzando sola ahí.

.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?!

El grito de Ino la sobresaltó. Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el salón, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba espiando la conversación de Ino y Sakura.

-No puedo creer que dijeras eso, frentona…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Sakura algo avergonzada. –Sé que él me quiere desde hace mucho.

\- Pero no puedes salir con Naruto. Ya habías aceptado a Sasuke.

-Pero Sasuke-kun… ya no parece interesado en mí. Incluso dijimos que nos daríamos un tiempo.

-Lo entiendo, pero…

\- En cambio Naruto es todo romántico. Él no me olvidará. Creo que le diré como me siento.

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar. ¿Sakura iba a aceptar los sentimientos de Naruto? No, eso no podía ser… si eso pasaba sus oportunidades con Naruto se irían al caño. Naruto se le había declarado a Sakura, proclamando que siempre la había amado. Probablemente esos sentimientos no habían cambiado en un mes. Un nudo se armaba en su garganta mientras corría, y sin darse cuenta pasó por el lado de un rubio que caminaba tranquilamente por allí.

Aquellos ojos azules miraron a la chica que corría hacia algún lugar. Y sus ojos azules se transformaron en un pequeño atisbo de preocupación.

-¿Hinata?

.

Cuando las clases de la tarde reanudaron, Naruto notó que los ojos de Hinata estaban algo irritados.

Hinata había estado llorando.

.

Los días continuaron, y la rutina para Hinata era siempre la misma: ir al instituto, evitar a Naruto, llorar de vez en cuando… al fin y al cabo nadie se daba cuenta de nada. Así que su vida y su existencia no eran tan importantes al fin y al cabo.

Miró la fecha: 10 de Marzo. Pronto seria el día blanco, y con él un mes desde que ella y Naruto dejaron de hablar. Empezó a odiar el día blanco, San Valentín… no quería tener nada que ver con aquellas festividades. Solo eran dolor y un mal sabor en la boca.

.

-Na-Naruto… -susurró Sakura sonrojada. Había citado a Naruto en la azotea para confesarle sus sentimientos, el viento estaba particularmente presente en aquel momento. Era la hora del almuerzo, y Sakura había arrastrado a Naruto allí apenas terminaron las clases de la mañana.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo… bueno… tú… ¡Me gustas!

Naruto se quedó atónito por varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Y tras eso sonrió feliz.

Hinata sintió una estaca en el pecho al ver a Naruto sonreír. Se había dirigido a la azotea para almorzar como últimamente había sido, pero al ver a Naruto con Sakura en la azotea se quedó detrás de la puerta, escuchando. Por un momento tuvo la fe de que Naruto ya hubiera superado a Sakura. Pero cuando vio que Naruto sonreía y abrazaba a Sakura, salió corriendo de allí.

.

En clases de la tarde, Naruto veía con preocupación cómo Hinata ya no sonreía más. Sus ojos estaban algo irritados de nuevo. La situación se repitió por los tres días siguientes, a lo que Naruto se preocupó. Sin embargo no podía acercarse a ella.

* * *

 _14 de Mayo._

Hinata no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más soportaría de esa manera. Su alma se estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Era el día blanco, pero ella había hecho un pequeño chocolate casero para Naruto. Lo dejaría en su casillero como otro chocolate misterioso. No le importaba si Naruto llegaba pensar que aquel chocolate era de Sakura…

Hinata solo quería que aquel chocolate en sus manos llegara a él. De alguna forma.

Al salir de su casa, se encontró con los acosadores de nuevo. Estaban más intensos últimamente.

-¡Vamos nena, solo será un revolcón! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que pedírtelo?! No me hagas enojar. A nadie le gusta verme enojado. –amenazó Deidara.

Ella simplemente huyó de allí. Ella era la mejor para evitar a acosadores y escaparse con excusas.

.

Se encontraba frente al casillero de Naruto. Sabía que el rubio aún no había llegado, después de todo era bastante temprano y Naruto normalmente llegaba sobre la hora. Nunca llegaba antes. Introdujo aquel chocolate por las aberturas de aquel casillero, y esperó que aquel chocolate llegara a Naruto.

 _Por favor, permite que mis sentimientos lleguen hasta él._

Naruto había aceptado a Sakura. Aun así quería intentar hacer que sus sentimientos llegaran de forma indirecta hacia Naruto. Era un esfuerzo inútil y estúpido, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo. Más para calmar el corazón de ella misma que el de él.

Sin saberlo se quedó mirando el casillero de Naruto por varios segundos, y sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo. Esnifó, y se limpió los ojos con el brazo. Después de eso, se alejó lentamente de allí.

.

Fiesta del día blanco.

Una vez más Tsunade había hecho de las suyas.

Hubo clases en la mañana, pero cuando éstas terminaron todo se convirtió en alegría en el instituto.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, el instituto había sido misteriosamente decorado, y también ambientado para una fiesta para los estudiantes. La fiesta llegaba a todos lados, con la música retumbando por los grandes parlantes. Los estudiantes bailaban, y el DJ contratado por Tsunade ponía varias canciones románticas, aunque también ponía muchas canciones movidas. El gimnasio era el epicentro de la fiesta, y estaba atiborrado de personas. Sin embargo la fiesta llegaba a todos los rincones del instituto.

Tsunade definitivamente quería fomentar el romance entre los estudiantes.

-¿Por qué hace cosas como éstas, Tsunade-sama? –preguntaba Kakashi bebiendo algo de ponche mientras Tsunade ya se encontraba en un leve estado de embriaguez. Le quitó el sake de la mano y lo alejó de ella. No era algo bueno que la directora se emborrachara.

-¡Ah, eres un amargado, Kakashi! ¡La llama de los jóvenes arde!–escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¡Gai! –vio a aquel hombre con sonrisa entusiasta y peinado de coco. –Solo quiero que alguien me explique. No le veo el objetivo a nada de esto.

-¡¿Cómo que no le ves objetivo?! –reclamó Tsunade. - Los estudiantes se enamoran, sus ánimos aumentan, la paz en el ambiente crece… el amor es una dosis de felicidad para el corazón Kakashi. Entre más paz y amor haya entre los estudiantes, menos documentos de suspensión tendré que firmar.

-Ya decía yo que eso iba por ahí…

-Pero me encanta ver como dos personas se enamoran. Esa es la razón principal.

-Ya veo. –dijo Kakashi algo sorprendido.

-¡Además la llama de la juventud arde en los estudiantes, Kakashi! ¡Sus espiritus están encendidos por el amor! –gritó Gai entusiastamente.

-¡Si, Kakashi! ¿Qué no lo ves?

-Supongo… -dijo Kakashi suspirando resignado. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero lo entendía en cierta forma.

-Oye Kakashi, ¿Qué te parece si te enamoras de mí? –dijo Tsunade con un tono pastoso en su voz.

-Está borracha, Tsunade-sama. –dijo Kakashi, y se volteó hacia Gai. -¿No eras el encargado de la seguridad en la entrada?

-No te preocupes Kakashi. Es un día de fiesta, ¿Quién irrumpiría en un día como hoy?

-También estas borracho, Gai.

.

-¡Hinata-san!

-Lee-san… -murmuró Hinata al ver a su entusiasta compañero llegar por el pasillo.

-Oí por ahí que Naruto-kun te estaba buscando.

-Probablemente oíste mal, Lee-san… él no me habla.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

Hinata se enrojeció como tomate. ¡Había dicho demasiado! Empezó a tartamudear incoherencias, a las que Lee no supo interpretar bien.

-Si me encuentro a Naruto-kun, ¿Qué quieres que le diga? –preguntó Lee finalmente.

-Que no me has visto… por favor…

-Ummmm… está bien. ¿Te quedaras a la fiesta?

-Sí, creo que sí. No puedo irme de todas formas. –murmuró Hinata algo deprimida. Tener que quedarse indicaba peligrar que Naruto la viera.

Hinata se despidió de Rock Lee y continuó su camino. Decidió dar un paseo por los jardines del instituto donde Naruto tal vez no la vería, y por alguna razón empezó a sentirse vigilada.

* * *

 _Dos horas después…_

-¿Cómo que no está aquí? ¿Acaso se fue?

Se encontraban en el gimnasio, mirando a los estudiantes bailar en la pista de baile.

-Eso es imposible. Nadie puede irse a su casa aun. En la entrada no están dejando salir a nadie. Tenten está buscando a Neji para preguntarle. –respondió Ino. Naruto llevaba más de dos horas buscando a Hinata, pero aun no tenía noticias de ella.

-No podré darle la sorpresa si no aparece-ttebayo… -murmuró Naruto, mirando hacia el piso con el rostro compungido.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura, llegando hacia ellos corriendo. Al llegar frente a ambos, se sostuvo de sus rodillas y jadeó. Sí que había corrido.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto confundido al ver a Sakura correr.

-Lee-san… -dijo Sakura entre jadeos, y cuando se recompuso de su cansancio continuó. –Creo que él sabe dónde está Hinata, pero no me quiso decir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él no es bueno mintiendo. Vamos, los llevaré con él.

Los tres caminaron saliendo del gimnasio, y se dirigieron hacia uno de los jardines traseros del instituto. Cuando llegaban allí, pudieron ver que Lee hablaba con Neji y Tenten, y la expresión en sus rostros le indicó que algo andaba mal.

-¡Cejotas!

Corrió hacia ellos, y Sakura e Ino lo siguieron. Los tres dejaron de hablar para ver que Naruto, Ino y Sakura se acercaban a ellos.

-Naruto. –dijo Neji cuando los tres se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Hinata? – preguntó Naruto preocupado. Sentía que algo no iba bien.

Neji, Lee y Tenten se miraron. Luego miraron a Naruto de nuevo.

-No sabemos. –dijo Tenten. –Lee la vio en el pasillo hace dos horas, y por lo que sabemos Hinata no tenía intenciones de salir del instituto. Sin embargo la hemos buscado por todos lados.

-Tenten vino a preguntarme por Hinata. –dijo Neji preocupado. –Entonces sentí que algo iba mal, y entre ambos empezamos a buscarla por todos lados. Incluso Tenten buscó en los baños de mujeres, pero ella no estaba. Luego cuando llegamos aquí nos encontramos con Lee. Y nos dijo lo que sabía.

-Perdón, Naruto-kun. –dijo Lee con el rostro consternado. –Hinata-san me dijo que si preguntabas por ella le dijera que no la había visto. Si le decía algo a Sakura-san, la información llegaría a ti.

-¿Entonces no saben dónde está? –preguntó Naruto con la voz algo temblorosa, apretando sus puños y mirando al suelo. –Esto no está bien. No es así como debería ser…

-Tenemos otro problema. –dijo Neji. –Esto.

Naruto vio lo que Neji sostenía en alto. Un portafolio.

-Reconocería el portafolio de Hinata donde fuera. –dijo Neji. –Ya he revisado dentro, y definitivamente es de ella. Algo malo le pasó. Hinata nunca dejaría su portafolio tirado aquí.

Naruto no era capaz de formular palabra. Un nudo se armó en su garganta, mientras su boca estaba abierta de la impresión. La cerró, y miró al piso con la mirada temblorosa. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana.

.

 _Naruto se dirigió a su casillero para dejar algunos cuadernos allí. En la mañana había llegado tarde, así que había arrojado sus cosas al casillero sin siquiera mirar. Aunque era el casillero de los zapatos, Naruto tenía la costumbre de dejar algunos cuadernos allí dentro._

 _Abrió el casillero mientras escuchaba la música que retumbaba por los parlantes._

 _"-¡Bien, pónganse en marcha porque la fiesta va a empezar!" –escuchó Naruto por los parlantes. Naruto bufó, algo aburrido pero emocionado. Al fin le correspondería a Hinata como debía ser, después de que le diera su sorpresa. Eso lo hacía sonreír._

 _Abrió el casillero, y antes de arrojar algunos cuadernos allí dentro vio un chocolate que estaba siendo aplastado. Se apresuró a sacarlo de allí, y lo miró._

 _Hace unos días había confirmado que los chocolates misteriosos no eran de Sakura. Se lo había preguntado a la chica hace unos días._

 _¿Entonces de quien eran? ¿Quién era aquella persona que con tanta devoción le dejaba un chocolate cada San Valentin y Día Blanco?_

 _Dejó los cuadernos en el casillero, y desenvolvió el chocolate. Lo mordió y se sorprendió al notar que sabía salado._

 _-¡¿Qué rayos?!_

 _Estaba muy salado, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tragarlo. Estaba a punto de botar el resto a la basura cuando vio algo en el suelo que lo detuvo._

 _Una hebra de cabello azul._

 _Se agachó y la sostuvo entre sus dedos. Era el mismo color de cabello de Hinata._

 _Entonces su mente lo carburó todo a la perfección. Los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él, sus ojos irritados…_

 _Todo el tiempo, los chocolates misteriosos provenían de Hinata._

 _Hinata había hecho ese chocolate para él. Y Hinata había estado llorando mientras lo hacía. El sabor salado del chocolate era de las lagrimas de Hinata._

 _-Hinata..._

 _._

-¡Sai-kun!

Ino se apresuró hacia Sai, quien se encontraba dibujando en un lugar cercano. Por inercia los demás la siguieron, tal vez Sai supiera algo de Hinata.

-Sai-kun, has visto a... –las palabras de Ino murieron en su boca al ver lo que Sai dibujaba. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dibujo lo que veo. Es una buena práctica para la visión del artista.

-¿Hace cuánto has estado haciendo eso? –preguntó Ino, viendo en el cuaderno de dibujo de Sai un dibujo de ellos seis corriendo hacia él. Los demás también se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso.

-Desde que terminaron las clases. Prefiero estar aquí, las fiestas no son lo mío.

-¡Déjame ver eso un momento! –gritó Ino, para quitarle el cuaderno a Sai. Buscó en los dibujos anteriores hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Los demás también se quedaron atónitos, y Naruto sintió como si su corazón cayera en un abismo.

Era un dibujo de Hinata siendo raptada por dos muchachos.

-Sai-kun… ¿de qué color tenían el cabello estos dos? ¿Hace cuánto pasó esto?–preguntó Ino, mostrándole el dibujo a Sai.

-Hmmm… uno era rubio y el otro pelirrojo. Fue hace como una hora.

-Los conozco. –dijo Neji, empuñando las manos. – Son Deidara y Sasori. Esos tipos son peligrosos.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Naruto.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Hinata cuanto antes! –exclamó Sakura.

-No quería recurrir a esto, pero… -dijo Neji, para sacar su teléfono y oprimir algunas teclas. –Como pensé, Hinata aun lleva su teléfono con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Lee.

-He rastreado su teléfono. No puedo creerlo. El único lugar donde a nadie se le ocurrió buscar…

-¡¿Dónde?! –exclamó Sakura.

-El cuarto de aseo.

.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Neji y Tenten corrieron por los pasillos dirigiéndose al cuarto de aseo. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Sasori y Deidara salían de allí.

-¡Y no se te ocurra volver a rechazarnos, maldita perra! –gritó Deidara.

Naruto y Neji se abalanzaron hacia ellos y empezaron a golpearlos.

-¡Malditos! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi prima?!

Naruto estaba iracundo, y cuando Lee llegó a su lado le dijo:

-¡Encárgate!

-¡Entendido! –dijo Lee, para empujar a Sasori contra la pared. Neji sonrió, sabía que Lee podía ser un verdadero sádico para golpear cuando se lo proponía.

Naruto entró al cuarto de aseo, para ver a Sakura y a Ino arrodilladas cerca a una chica sentada contra el mueble donde se guardaban los implementos de aseo.

-¡Hinata!

Se abrió paso entre ellas para encontrarse con Hinata, quien estaba algo golpeada y su ropa algo deshecha. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos.

-Parece que le hicieron inhalar algo para adormecerla. –dijo Sakura. Naruto se acercó más a Hinata, y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Hinata? Hinata, háblame por favor.

-Hmm…

Sakura le hizo una señal a Ino para que retrocediera, la cual ella entendió. Naruto tenía cosas que arreglar con Hinata.

-No puedo creer que la golpearan. –le dijo Sakura a Ino, para salir ambas afuera y ver que Sasori y Deidara habían huido despavoridos.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto de nuevo, acariciando con sus dedos su mejilla, la cual estaba roja. –Esto es mi culpa…

-Hmm…

Naruto apretó los dientes frustrado, y atrajo a Hinata hacia su pecho, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica, y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Sintió como los ojos se le aguaban… esto había pasado porque la había dejado sola. Le había dejado de hablar por un mes, todo por pensar en la sorpresa perfecta. No debió dejarla sola. No le había dado una respuesta, cuando él ya tenía una.

La había lastimado sin necesidad.

-Me gustas mucho, Hinata… mucho… -murmuró Naruto con la voz rota, apretando a Hinata hacia él. –Estoy enamorado de ti.

-Hm… yo también. –murmuró ella con voz adormilada.

Naruto se separó un poco de ella… y la besó. Unió sus labios con los de ella, los cuales respondían débilmente. La necesitaba, necesitaba a Hinata, casi tanto como el aire para respirar. Naruto puso todo su amor en ese beso, y abrazó a Hinata con fuerza, la cual poco a poco también comenzó a responder. Desde la puerta, los demás veían la escena enternecidos, a excepción de Neji quien era retenido por Tenten para que no interfiriera.

-No lo entiendo. –le dijo Tenten a Sakura. –Escuché que te le declaraste a Naruto. ¿No se volvieron novios?

Sakura rio levemente.

-No. Él me rechazó.

.

 _-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Yo… bueno… tú… ¡Me gustas!_

 _Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar inicialmente. Pero luego sonrió._

 _-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por esas palabras… pero ya no las necesito. –murmuró Naruto._

 _-¿Eh? –Sakura se sorprendió cuando Naruto la abrazó._

 _-Escuché que tienes problemas con el teme. Deberías hablar con él. Él también te extraña._

 _A Sakura se le aguaron los ojos, y tembló un poco._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Hm, digamos que tengo mis contactos-ttebayo._

 _-Naruto… Sasuke-kun ha sido tan frio últimamente, y ahora vienes tú y me dices que… que…_

 _Naruto se separó de ella, y la miró a los ojos._

 _-No soy plato de segunda mesa, Sakura-chan. Además ahora he encontrado a alguien que realmente me gusta._

 _-¿Uh? ¿A quién?_

 _-Eh… ah…ummm… pues… es Hinata. –dijo Naruto sonrojado._

 _Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un grito de felicidad._

.

-Además ya he arreglado las cosas con Sasuke-kun. Naruto no se equivocó, él también me extrañaba.

-Ya veo. Es bueno oír eso. –dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Naruto seguía besando a Hinata, y sintió como la chica empezaba a responder con un poco más de intensidad. Sintió como lagrimas caían de los ojos de ella, y se separó lentamente.

-No llores, Hinata. –murmuró Naruto, secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Creí que… te gustaba Sakura-san… que me odiabas… -murmuró ella con su voz algo ahogada. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sakura-chan se me declaró, pero yo la rechacé, Hinata. –dijo Naruto, y Hinata alzó la cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

-Pero los vi en la azotea…

-¿Entonces no te quedaste a escuchar en la parte en la que dije que estaba enamorado de ti? –preguntó Naruto animado, sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Eh?

\- Me has embrujado, Hinata. –dijo Naruto, abrazando a Hinata y dejando soltar aire aliviado.

-Pero si no soy una bruja… además… no me hablaste durante un mes…

-Lo sé. Perdóname, Hinata. Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar una sorpresa para ti… en una forma especial para expresarte mis sentimientos, incluso Ino y Tenten me estuvieron ayudando. Tampoco podía acercarme a ti, si lo hacía terminaría diciéndote mis sentimientos y quería esperar hasta hoy para hacerlo especial.

-Na-Naruto-kun… Perdóname, no debí dudar de ti… -dijo ella, aferrándose a Naruto. –Gracias…. Muchas gracias…

Naruto sólo atinó a sonreír, y ambos se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos. No querían separarse nunca.

-¡Naruto, deja a mi prima!

* * *

Ino sacó algunas cosas de su casillero, mientras Sakura y Tenten miraban. Naruto mantenía a Hinata agarrada de la mano, y ésta sonreía.

-¡Lo encontré! Esto es de parte de Naruto, Hinata.

Hinata tomó la caja con rollos de canela entre sus manos, junto con aquella cajita.

-¿Cómo sabias que…? –preguntó Hinata, mirando a Naruto sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabia Naruto que a ella le gustaban los rollos de canela?

-Hehehe, es un secreto-ttebayo. Abre la cajita.

Hinata asintió sonriendo, y cuando la abrió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era un colgante de oro, con una mariposa de color azul cristalino.

-Tardamos muuuuuucho para encontrarlo. –dijo Ino. –Pero Naruto era bastante testarudo al querer encontrar ese.

Ese colgante… Hinata lo había visto en una joyería cuando tenía diez años, y soñaba con algún día tenerlo. Pero lo más probable es que ya hubiera sido vendido. Pero al verlo ahí, frente a ella...

-Neji nos dio esa información… sobre que querías ese colgante.

Hinata con los ojos llorosos miró que debajo había una nota. La tomó entre sus manos temblorosas y sonrió.

 _"Porque el odiar una fecha puede hacerte encontrar el amor."_

-¡Naruto-kun! –gritó Hinata emocionada y feliz, lanzándose a besar a Naruto. El rubio la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la besó.

-Yo también te amo, Hinata. –dijo Naruto burlón, aferrándose a ella.

Ino, Sakura y Tenten sonrieron felices por sus amigos.

-Oye, frentona. Si odiar una fecha me trae el amor, ¿Qué fecha debería odiar? ¿Tal vez navidad?

-No vas a enamorar a Santa, Ino-cerda.

-¡¿JAAA?! ¡No quiero enamorar a Santa!

-Pero tiene muchos regalos. –dijo Tenten.

-¡Pero está gordo y barbudo!

-No entiendo por qué te quejas si tienes a Sai. –contestó Sakura burlona.

-Siempre puedo conseguir un amante millonario.

Las tres chicas siguieron hablando entre ellas, sin darse cuenta que Naruto y Hinata seguían besándose una y otra vez.

Después de todo, el amor puede llegar de formas inesperadas.

.

 _-¡Creí haberte enseñado modales-ttebane!-exclamó Kushina, acercándose peligrosamente a su hijo y dándole un golpe en la cabeza._

 _-¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Naruto, sobándose la cabeza adolorida._

 _-¡Le estaba dando a tu padre su regalo de San Valentín!-gritó Kushina enojada. Minato en la cocina levantó orgullosamente un chocolate en forma de corazón._

 _-Sabes que no me gusta este día…_

 _-Lo siento hijo, había olvidado lo que pasó con Sakura el año pasado.-dijo Kushina arrepentida._

 _-No me lo recuerdes…_

 _-¿Sabes Naruto? –Comentó Minato, saliendo de la cocina y poniéndose al lado de Kushina –Tal vez un día encuentres a alguien que te haga creer en San Valentín otra vez._

 _-Si no es Sakura-chan no me interesa…_

 _-No seas así. Sé que un día encontrarás a esa persona especial, así como a mí me pasó con tu padre-ttebane._

 _Pero Naruto ignoró el comentario. Él no creía en eso._

 ** _._**

Pero ahora si lo creía… con todo su corazón. Después de todo sus padres no estaban equivocados. Había alguien que realmente podía amarlo por lo que era.

Y ese alguien era Hinata. La persona que siempre había estado buscando. La chica que se había apoderado de su corazón.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

¿Chan? ¡Chan Chan!

¿Muy exagerado? ¿Muy dramático?

¡Y fin! Sasori y Deidara nunca volvieron a molestar a Hinata después de la paliza que Neji y Lee les dieron, ademas Naruto siempre estaba cerca para proteger a Hinata. El instituto no tomó cartas en el asunto de ninguna forma, después de todo Tsunade estaba tan borracha que le parecía que todos eran cartas de poker.

¡Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación! Si no, pues espero que alguno de mis otros fics les guste e intentaré mejorar.

¡Lo juro, mejoraré, solo no hale el gatillo! ¡No con el arma! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ok no :v :v ya exageré. Pronto entraré a parciales finales, así que tengo que ponerme a estudiar. ¡Deseenme suerte!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

.

.

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
